ed boy bebop
by scififreak10
Summary: chapter 4 is up if you have a problem with drugs don't read
1. Default Chapter

Ed boy bebop  
  
By Aaron Bellamy  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy or Cowboy bebop  
  
Several years have passed since the summer when the show took place. Now the eds are in collage they are walking out of a class  
  
This blows eddy said. Walking with ed and double d I have to do a report on a frog, I not going to use biology anyway said eddy. Well eddy double d said I'm sure you will use sometime in every body's life. Yeah I'd like to see lumpy here to use it said eddy. Looking at ed  
  
"ED! WHATS A FISH DOING IN YOUR EAR"! Yelled eddy. It a bable fish said ed (I'm surprised he even knows what that is) Double d thought "Well" said eddy. "Yeah" said ed. "GET IT OUT" said eddy while pulling out the fish. The fish started to glow. What the hell eddy said to him self.  
  
NO EDDY I NEED THAT FISH TO UNDERSTAND MUTANT LANGUE! "ed, shut up yelled eddy. "Eddy said double d I want to study that fish, its unusual for it to glow like that. Ok sock head. Eddy gave the fish to double d  
  
"Um ed what's a bable fish" eddy asked "eddy its um" I can answer that double d interrupted ed. In the book hich...AHHHHH. suddenly eddy kicked double d up into the air. "Eddy why did you kick double d up in the air" asked ed "I had to now lets go back to the dorm"  
  
at the eds dorm  
  
"BUTTER TOAST" yelled ed. "hmmm," that weird double d isn't back yet" said eddy maybe you kicked him so hard you that he is on the planet of gravy men.  
  
"Nah said eddy I didn't kick him that hard". Ed took out a pair of monkey gloves and a Hershey bar and yelled out the window  
  
MONKEY GLOVES AND CHOCOLATE $8.95" ED! that peanut sized brain did something useful for once, said eddy "we will sell all your monkey glove and chocolate for 8.95 then I'll be rich. Suddenly the door opened it was double d all  
  
Beat up and covered with thorns and he was also stinky. "Ewww double d you smell worse than Ed's gym bag". Said eddy.  
  
FOR YOUR INFORMATION AFTER YOU KICKED ME UP IN THE AIR I LANDED IN A CACTUS PACH THEN AFTER I GOT OUT A GUY NAMED JARED II WHO EATS A LOT OF SUBWAY SANDWICHES, AND HIS GANG BEAT ME UP AND HIT ME WITH ED'S GYM BAG A COUPLE OF TIMES WICH HE LEFT OUTSIDE OF BIOLOGY CLASS, Yelled Double d.  
  
Boy, don't take it so hard double d. "sorry eddy I just so pissed off at Jared II right now" Me two double d lets go kick his ass I hate him too" said eddy. "But eddy" not now double d said eddy interrupting double d. all three of them went out of the dorm and head to a local subway  
  
At the subway sandwich  
  
Jared II (who looked exactly like his father at that age) was sitting with three other people about the same age as him and the eds are now. One of them had brown spiky hair with a patch eye (like a pirate) he was wearing a tank top with a leather jacket over it.  
  
The second one had long black hair and had had the same outfit that the patch eye guy had but on the back of his jacket said FUCK YOU really big.  
  
The last one had a square head with a cap on backward with three hairs sticking and a green t-shirt  
  
The eds came in and eddy yelled OK JARED II THIS ENDS HERE. "It looks like nerd linger brought a few goon to help him fight" Jared II said in an evilly way. All of Jared II henchmen look at the eds. KEVIN what are you doing here? Asked eddy looking at the square head guy. Well YOU DORKS BROKE MY BIKE LAST YEAR AND I JOINED THIS GANG TO GET MY REVENGE ON YOU DORKS.  
  
"Can I take care of these retards for you boss" said the guy with the black long hair.  
  
"No Kyle" said Jared II "what about me said the patch eye guy" no jay, said Jared II we'll do it together.  
  
They all got up from there seats and were in a row having there fist up". "ok", said eddy, "we'll make them wish they were never been born".  
  
Five minute later......  
  
The eds were all piled up in a corner beat up and wedgied over there heads.  
  
"That's what you get for messing with us" said Jared II. Suddenly Jay reached into double d's pocket and pulled out the glowing fish then slapped them with it a few times then on the last time he slapped them with the fish the eds disappeared.  
  
When Eddy woke up he noticed that he was in a abandoned subway (the sandwich place)  
  
Wake up double d," eddy said. "eddy what is it" said double d with his eyes still closed. "I duno its weird wake up. Said eddy. Double d woke up. "where are we " Said double d. "it looks like a dumb" said eddy while walking outside. Eddy and double d went outside "man it a biger dump then inside what happened anyway asked eddy. Suddenly ed came outside yelling "GRAVEY, GRAVEY". Maybe I should check the paper" said double d.  
  
Double d went to a newspaper machine and looked in the widow and said "oh my" what is it, "said eddy "look at date of this newspaper" said double d. eddy looks at the paper "WHAT" yelled eddy the year is 2074. "this must be when the aliens have taken over the planet. Said ed".  
  
"For once ed maybe right said eddy" "no, aliens have not taken over the world" said a bald man with a robotic arm. "Who are you?" asked eddy "my name is Jet Black I used to be a bounty hunter," I saw you guys drop in from out of no were in the abandoned subway.  
  
Well we're from the past and do you know a way to get back. Said double d "No I don't know how to get you back to the past but you should become bounty hunters while you're up here. Any body can do it and you get lots of money." Said jet.  
  
Ok but were do we start said eddy well you need a space ship for travel, I'll give you the Bebop" they followed jet to the Bebop. "By the way what are your names." "I am Ed" said Ed. I'm edd but every body calls me double d since my name has two ds.  
  
"That funny I used to know someone named ed ". they got to the bebop. "well there she is the bebop" said Jet. "May I ask why are you giving this to us?" asked double d. "the reason why I'm giving this to you is that I too rich" said Jet. "Too rich"? said eddy. How can you be too rich? Well when my friend spike died 3 year ago". Said Jet "it seemed that all the criminals where easy to catch". Me and Faye were in the money, well she blew all of her dough at the casino.  
  
Come on in I'll show you around Jet showed the eds around the ship. "Your arm is so cool" said ed looking at Jet's robotic arm "it looks like the robot's arm in "I turn into a robo daddy the version that snoop dog made" said ed  
  
Then Jet told about the looking up bounties on the computer and about woolong. "Ok then I think I get it now" said eddy. Oh and one more thing said Jet. "what" said eddy I also want to give you this said Jet while taking the eds to the deck . this is the sword fish II any of you guy know how to ride this" oo oo oo I know I know. Said ed. "Ed shut up, you don't". ok then answer me this do any of you know how to ride a motorcycle. "Eddy does." said double d. "ok then eddy you be the pilot" said Jet. but what does this have to do whether I know how to ride a motorcycle"? said eddy  
  
"Its pretty much the same thing except you lean forward to go down and up to lean back" said Jet  
  
"Well I think my work here is done" said Jet "see ya" the eds headed for mars  
  
see you space cowboy boy....... ed  
  
preview of next chap.  
  
Edd: on our next session...  
  
Eddy: hey who said you could do the preview  
  
Edd: its rude to interrupt, eddy  
  
Edd ok then you tell us what the next sessions about  
  
Eddy : ok Eddy: on our next session we try to take out our first bounty  
  
Which is this big fat guy with a stupid hair cut  
  
Anyway the next session called....  
  
Ed: buttered toast blues  
  
Eddy: how did you know  
  
Ed: cuz buttered toast is blues  
  
Edd: no it is not ed 


	2. buttered toast blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy or Cowboy bebop  
  
The eds are on the bebop and in the hyper space gate to mars  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOILET" said eddy "walking out of the bathroom. Double d do you know." "No eddy" said double d. "what about you lumpy," said eddy looking at ed who has a stomach is shape like a toilet. Uh no eddy I did not eat the toilet. Said ed.  
  
Session 1- buttered toast blues  
  
Meanwhile on mars a fat guy with a stupid haircut went into a bar. "an X beer" said the guy. "Sorry where not allowed to sell that kind of beer any more" said the bartender. "Why not" said the guy. "don't you know the law that was just passed it was to ban X beer from mars. "Damn it" said the guy suddenly every body in the bar except the bartender took out their guns and pointed them at the guy with a stupid haircut. "We got you now Shawn Cowdrick" said a man with purple hair.  
  
"What did I .shut up" said the man with the purple hair interrupting Shawn. You know what you did, you tricked 200 people into their money for X beer and I'm after the 8 million woolong on your head.  
  
You should know that this is a bounty hunter's bar and the biggest bounty hunters team hangs out here the pyramids. I'm Ralph the leader of the pyramids.  
  
Suddenly Shawn threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ran outside the bar and into his car and started to drive off. Then Ralph and the others ran outside the bar and got into a van and started chasing Shawn, Ralph went up a ladder in the van that lead to the top. Ralph handcuffed his leg to the rail on the van.  
  
Ralph put on sunglasses and drew his pistol out and started shooting at Shawn's car. Ralph tried to shoot out one of the tires but there were bulletproof. "Hey ray" said Ralph to a the driver who was very tattooed and had red hair "got any suggestions."  
  
"You could try using that flamethrower and....""what and loose that 8 million woolong" said Ralph interrupted ray. "Put it on a low flame" said ray, "he'll run away when he finds out that the car a on fire" "ok then we'll give it a try said Ralph.  
  
Ralph pulled up from the van and before he got a chance to fire, Shawn lit and threw a pipe bomb at the van and the van exploded  
  
Back aboard the bebop..  
  
"Ed the toilet is not food" said eddy. "I think we're about to exit hyper space now said double d". "ok then lets check the computer now" eddy went to the computer then he was browsing around at the bounty. "Hello! Said eddy when he came to Shawn's name. "hey guys check this guy out he so stupid, fat and has bad haircut, and he's worth 8 million woolong. "That looks like the alien from "invasion from eat my short from head to toe."  
  
The eds landed on mars  
  
Eddy went out side first then double d then ed. Eddy I'm having second thought about this bounty hunting thing". Said double d. "shut up double d we can make lots of money this way and ed got the right idea," said eddy pointing to ed who is wearing a Jango Fett helmet on.  
  
"Lets go you two," said eddy. "Oh boy, oh boy," said ed. Said ed who is running to eddy. Well double d are you coming or not," said eddy to double who is just staying there and thinking. "well" said eddy. "Coming" said double d  
  
the eds got into the sword fish II. Eddy who was piloting the ship lifted off even though him ed and double d were crammed in it  
  
when the sword fish II was took off. It suddenly started running in building and trees. "ED STOP PRESSING ALL THE BUTTON" said eddy to ed who was pressing button at random. "OK ED" said eddy. "THAT'S IT" said eddy. Eddy landed the sword fish II and pulled ed out and duct taped him to the bottom of the ship." Ok lumpy now if you try anything funny while up in the air you'll drop" said eddy.  
  
Eddy got back in the ship and took off. Eddy and double d were quit for most of the trip. "we need some music" said eddy. Eddy turned on the radio and played some punk rock really loud. "Eddy the music too loud" said double d pulling his hat over his ears.  
  
"Shut up double d" said eddy and he started choking double d "you do not tell eddy what to do" said eddy "let that be a lesson" said eddy and eddy stop choking him. "Uh eddy who driving" said double d. "ahhhhh" yelled eddy he grabbed the control.  
  
Suddenly the Sword fish two landed at a bar. Eddy came out of the cockpit then double d "well this is the place" said eddy "what place." said double d." the last place that he's been seen". Said eddy "who?" said double d "Shawn" said eddy "what's wrong with you today " said eddy  
  
Eddy and double d went into the bar. "What about ed" said double d "leave him alone, he'll mess every thing up" said eddy.  
  
"no drinking" said double d "we're only here to get info on shawn said double d "ALL RIGHT" yelled eddy. "Your worse than my mother" mumbled eddy.  
  
Eddy and double d sat at the bar. "Get me a coke please" said eddy all right said the bartender. "By the way" said eddy "do you know about a guy name Shawn Cowdrick.  
  
"Yes I do he was here a wile ago and he was chased by a bounty hunter group And never herd from the group again". Said the bartender. "the word on the street is that he is force to work for the black dragon. "said the bartender.  
  
"who are the black dragon" asked eddy "they are the survivors from the red dragons a crime syndicate." That a guy named Spike Spiegel destroyed 3 years ago. The survivors then formed the black dragons an even worse crime syndicate.  
  
that's a rumor there's a 10 percent chance that he's working for them. Said the bartender.  
  
"Which way is he headed when the group chased him." Said eddy. "West" said the bartender  
  
"if your going after him take these" the bartender held out two gun and 2000 woolong. "here some money and guns one of then is a regular killing gun and one is a stun gun that shoots sparks to stop him wile in a chase.  
  
"Be careful with that" said double d. yeah yeah what ever. Said eddy ok lets go find him.  
  
"surrender your buttered toast to me" said ed who walked in and has a big board of the ship on his back .  
  
"MY SHIP" yelled eddy who ran outside and saw his sword fish II was damaged  
  
"ED YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE MY SHIP." "Well we'll walk I guess" said double d.  
  
The eds walked west. Until they went to a store with TVs in the window. With BIG SHOT playing on all of them.  
  
Punch: we have the latest on shawn  
  
Judy: yes, he was last seen stealing TVs from Ned's TV shop.  
  
Punch: also he's worth 8 million woolong. Eddy looks up at the sign at the TV shop it said "Neds TV shop" hey there it is. The eds went in. "WHERE IS SHAWN COWDRICK." Eddy yelled at the clerk. "Sorry what eddy's trying to say is that we are looking for shawn cowdrick" said double d.  
  
"he was stealing TVs a while ago" said the clerk. "WE KNOW THAT" said eddy. He said that he was going to xxx nude girl porno store at 6:00 PM. tonight. Said the clerk.  
  
"Were is that" "its right next door". said the clerk. The eds went outside. "eddy may I remind you that our parent don't want us to look at stuff like that" said double d. "DOUBLE D WE ARE OVER 18." Said eddy.  
  
"Its only 2:00 right now though." Said double d. "good then we have plenty of time at the porno store." Said eddy  
  
"HOT DOGS" said ed "where" said eddy. "There," said ed pointing to the hotdog stand.  
  
"That's Shawn" said eddy pointing to a fat guy with a stupid haircut selling hotdogs.  
  
"I got a plan" said eddy. Then he whispered in his ear.  
  
Ed went up to the stand and ordered a hot dog. Shawn gave the hot dog to ed. Then ed threw it in his face.  
  
Then double d and eddy came up from behind and slapped handcuff on Shawn. Shawn started to run into the porno store.  
  
Eddy and double d jumped on ed's back. "Full speed that-t-way. "yelled eddy.  
  
Ed went though the store's brick's and shelves until they got out. The eddy and double d jumped off ed and started to chase him.  
  
Eddy took out the stun gun while running though people. Eddy started firing at shawn and missing him. "Man for a tubby guy he sure is fast." Said eddy.  
  
Eddy chased him up to a bridge. Shawn broke out of his hand cuffs and reached for a pipe bomb from his back pocket and threw it on the bridge. Blocking the eds From caching him.  
  
"Man how are we get our money now." Said eddy. "Uh swim" said ed.  
  
"I knew that" said eddy. Eddy jumped in the water then quickly jumped out saying "OUCH" with a lot of shark and leeches on his body.  
  
He quickly scraped them off. "Any time ed" said eddy. Ed stretched his body to the other side.  
  
Eddy and double d walked across ed. Ed went to his normal size and climb up. The eds were facing a abandon factory. "Hmmmmmmmm the thing said he likes factory" said eddy  
  
The eds went in to the abandon factory. "Its dark in here" said double d. suddenly an idea light bulb appears over eddy's head.  
  
"Hey ed make your lips like an o" said eddy ed did so. Eddy took the idea light bulb and screwed it in ed's mouth. Eddy pick ed up and used him as if he was a flashlight.  
  
Ok big ed show us to the exit ed's light pointed to a door from the opposite side from which they came.  
  
Eddy opened the door and him and the eds went inside. it was a cave that was lit up. Ewww what's that smell said eddy. Well won't be needing this any more said eddy. Taking the light bulb from ed's mouth  
  
The eds were walking along the path with out any worries. Do you think it's safe said double d. "yeah sure what's the worst that could happen.  
  
As they were talking the eds passed by Bruce Springsteen's corpse and above it had writing in blood it said "it's a death trap, it's a suicide rap." But the eds did not notice that  
  
NOTE:I don't have any thing against Bruce Springsteen  
  
The eds came across a big room full of big poke dots on the floor and both of the walls.  
  
"Um eddy" said double d "why are there poke dots all over the place" there just trying to scare us making us think it's a trap or something. Said eddy. Eddy step on one suddenly an arrow flew a cross the room neer eddy.  
  
"It, it is a trap" said eddy maybe this is a secret planning area for alien to probe us into thinking we are mash potatoes. Said ed  
  
"hey guys" said ed. jump on my back. Are you crazy ed you can't jump, said eddy "Trust me" said ed  
  
eddy and double d climbed on his back and ed jumped across the dots. Eddy fell down to the dots and arrow were pummeling him.  
  
Ed pick eddy up crying yelling "say it isn't so eddy" eddy woke up and yelled "I AM NOT DEAD."  
  
Eddy picking off the arrow mumbling "I'm going to kill that Aaron." Who's Aaron" said double d. "the guy who wrote this fan fic."  
  
They continued on till they got to the exit. "Were out" said double d.  
  
The eds saw shawn driving a s.u.v. down the street "GO GET HIM ED" yelled eddy.  
  
Ed pulled out four tires from out of nowhere and put him on his leg and arms and laid down. "Give me a push guys" said ed. Eddy and double d gave ed a big push down a hill.  
  
Ed was rolling down the street caching up to shawn. Ed opened his mouth really big eating shawn's car. Ed stopped since the car was so heavy he couldn't move.  
  
Eddy and double d ran up to ed. "Are you ok ed" said double d. ed you idiot you ate shawn." Said eddy. Poly want a cracker. Said ed.  
  
See you space cowboy..  
  
Pre. Of next chap.  
  
Ed: on our next session we are going to zip-a-dee-do on the guy who zip-a- dee-dos the rubys  
  
Eddy: well ed.  
  
Ed: oh yeah ruby Tuesday  
  
Eddy ruby Tuesday? What kind of name is that? 


	3. ruby tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n Eddy or Cowboy bebop  
  
"That movie really sucked wang" said eddy walking with ed out of the movie theater. "Do not insult the giant carpet cleaner from hell." Said ed. "No lumpy" said eddy "I talking about the movie we just saw. "what movie" said ed. "Back to the future part 3"said eddy.  
  
session 2: ruby Tuesday  
  
double d was at the bebop fixing eddy's sword fish II. then his cell phone rang. Double d ran to pick it up. "hello" said double d. "are the repairs done yet" said eddy over the phone.  
  
"No eddy I have to...." WHAT!!!!!!!!!" yelled eddy over the phone. "I HAD TO SIT THOUGH THAT CRAPPY MOVIE AND FOR WHAT, JUST TO FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE NOT DONE." Yelled eddy again.  
  
Eddy hanged up the phone before double d could finish. Eddy and ed walked to a corner of the street an ugly guy with long green hair with scars on his face and he was wherein a pink tuxedo with pink stretch pants pushed eddy down.  
  
YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT. Eddy yelled. The guy was running fast as if he were being chased.  
  
Suddenly the guy was out of sight. Eddy got up and notice a ruby on the ground. Hello, this must be my lucky day. Eddy pick it up. "Lucky day, lucky day, lucky day, oh boy lucky day" Said ed running around eddy stupidly.  
  
Double d was putting the finishing touches on the sword fish II." finally" said double d " its done.  
  
Eddy and ed walked in the hanger carrying all sorts of fire arms, every thing from pistols to rocket launchers. Double d looks at the fire arms that eddy and ed brought back. "ED,EDDY WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT MUCH WEAPONS, MOST OF THE FIRE ARMS YOU HAVE IN YOUR HANDS ARE ILLEGEL, Double d yelled. He paused for a minute. Oh my we could go to jail for this, said double d in a worried voice.  
  
Relax double d, said eddy. How are they going to find us. "Put down your hands up," said a voice. The eds did so. Then suddenly 9 policemen pointed their guns at them. "we got one question for you" said the officer. "What" said eddy  
  
"Where is the last burger king in the universe located" said the officer "oh said double d, its across the street. "Thank you" said the officer and they all went away.  
  
"Lets check the computer shall we" said eddy. "Hold on a minute" said double d " you still haven't told me where you got the guns.  
  
"Oh yeah" said eddy, "I found a ruby on the ground and a guy named Joe came up and said I'll trade you all these weapons for that ruby."  
  
It is true that eddy give to the guy that ruby, it is true like toast is buttered and gravy is gravy, Said ed.  
  
Oooookay said double d. that sounds true. Eddy was browsing around the computer untill he came up to the guy who pushed him down.  
  
"His name is Zeek Zaster" said eddy "it says that he is gay and has a bladder control problem, looks easy enough."  
  
"WHERE IS IT ZEEK!?" yelled the middle of three thugs in a ally with him. The middle one had yellow hair with a pony tail he was wherein a leather jacket with a black shirt that said don't fuck with the black dragons on it, he also had jeans on his name was Zoozitskee  
  
The one to Zeek's right was black with a flat top and well dressed as for a special occasion his name was Leroy  
  
The one to Zeek's left was white his hair was purple he had a jeans jacket and with a shirt that had a black dragon on it his name was Nester  
  
Zoozitskee punches Zeek in the face and yells "WHERE IS IT!?" "I must have lost it" replied Zeek  
  
"You lost it?" said nester while putting a marawanuna (this is the best I can spell it if you know how to then tell me in your review) joint in his mouth and lighting it.  
  
Nester takes out his joint and says "You worthless piece of shit, if that thing fall into any hand other than ours we will shoot the fuck out of you,"  
  
"if you don't get the ruby back by this time tomorrow" said Leroy "you will suffer the consequences.  
  
Leroy and nester threw Zeek out of the ally "hey zoozitskee" said Leroy "tell boss that never get his thieves from the homos for hire section from the news paper.  
  
"6 million big ones, jawbreaker haven its right on our doorstep double d" said eddy in a greedy voice.  
  
"Eddy we need to buy fuel to get the ship running and also we need to find a way home" said double d. "why do we need fuel any way double d"  
  
"Because back in our time no one lived on mars eddy and we need to travel other planet to see how to get home," said double d  
  
Eddy looks on the computer and sees the three places that he is usually at  
  
"lets see 1:vetor's gay strip club 2: Dan's fan city right next to the last burger king in the universe 3:club # nine, he is in one of those places between 3-8 pm.  
  
"Lets spilt up" said double d "yeah" said eddy. "Ed you go to club # nine, double d you go to the gay strip club and I'll go to Dan's fan city" said eddy.  
  
"Eddy" said double d "I am not going to a strip club gay or not" relax double d you're not there to do what people there do, you're just going to there to catch Zeek." Said eddy  
  
"I have to stay there for 5 hours and I can't just do it" said double d "I have to stay at fucking Dan's fan city for 5 hour and I'm not complaining" said eddy  
  
"No eddy it not about that it's the nudity I can watch it, gay or not, " said double d "no one expect you to watch that kind of nudity double d" said eddy  
  
"But eddy" said double d "OK" yelled eddy "I tell you what we'll draw straw to see who goes to the gay strip club"  
  
Eddy puts three straws in a cup. "Close your eyes and who ever gets the green straw go to the gay strip club," said eddy.  
  
Eddy did not close his eyes like double d or ed did instead he kept his eyes open to make sure that double d or ed got the green straw when they got a straw he quickly got one of the red straws which meant that you are ok.  
  
Ed and double d open there eyes and eddy and ed started lathing at double d "oh my god double d you got the green straw" lathed eddy.  
  
"Ok lets go" said eddy "eddy said all three except of them had a pistol in there pockets  
  
eddy was at Dan's fan city board as hell but he knew that his patents would pay off.  
  
"Damn it" said eddy, "what takes so long why the fuck would any buddy would come here this place is stupid and retarded." " is this yours" said a man that eddy knew he was holding a ruby the same one that he picked up and traded it for guns.  
  
"joe why are you giving it back to me" said eddy. "Just take it keep it away from me " said joe in a nerviest way.  
  
"Ok" said eddy eddy takes the ruby and continues to wait for zeek.  
  
Double d was not in the strip club instead he waited out side for Zeek. "Well eddy your plan to humiliate me has fail" said double d to himself  
  
ed was not at club #9 instead he was staring at a gulf cub that had nine written in black marker.  
  
"Prepare to me your doom Mr. Mrs. Guy from the planet of fat fucks" said ed stupidly and took out his pistol and shot at the club until he was out of bullets  
  
several hour later they all headed back to the bebop unaware that Zeek was following eddy.  
  
All three of them relaxed but pissed too because they didn't get Zeek. Suddenly Zeek was out side of the bebop he was loading his bazooka and aiming it at the bebop.  
  
He shot his only bazooka rocket at the bebop.  
  
The eds didn't know what happened but they knew that the bebop was damage badly.  
  
Suddenly the communicator rang, double d picked it up. "double d here, double d speaking," he said into the communicator  
  
"this is joe Zeek wants that ruby that eddy has" said joe "what ruby I thought he gave it to you" said double d "  
  
"I gave it back to him because I will be in the same boat as you guys are," said joe.  
  
"Why does he want it" said double d. he was hired by the black dragons to steal that ruby because that ruby is not ordinary.  
  
"There is a chip inside that makes you be really good a video games it was crated in the 1980's" (none of this is true, SO DON'T GO LOOKING FOR THE RUBY) "People back then heard a rumor of a chip that makes you be so good at video games that you'll master the game the first time you play it, every body started looking for it from time after time they didn't find it." Said joe.  
  
"The chip was a myth and every body forgot about it until the black dragons found it was in the museum of unknown rubys, but there were suppose to be two scientist guaring the museum" joe finally finished."  
  
The two scientist that were suppose to be guarding the museum were driving a truck up a mountain.  
  
"Tell me again why are we driving this truck across the border" said scientist #2 "because the black dragons will pay us a lot of money if we do so stupid" said scientist #1  
  
eddy was running to the hanger to get on his sword fish II. he got on it and took off.  
  
He was fireing at zeek's car for a wile. Until zeek got out of the car and fired a rocket launcher at him.  
  
Eddy was spinning down to the ground.  
  
Ed and double d were watching in vain. Suddenly a dog (who looked a lot like ein) came up from nowhere and started chasing after zeek's car.  
  
Ed and double d heard some car noise from zeek's car. Double d and ed ran up and saw zeek's car pumped as if it was in a steam roller.  
  
Ed and double d tied up zeek.  
  
Eddy woke up in a hospital and very confused. "eddy" said double d "we caught him but we needed to buy fuel for the ship and repairs on the sword fish II and bebop.  
  
"What no Jawbreakers" said eddy. "No" said double d "but we got a dog"  
  
"he's back on the bebop" said double d "oh yeah he swallowed that ruby that makes you good at video games.  
  
Ed sees a sign that says "old people humor on new grounds dot com"  
  
Eddy was there  
  
Eddy: Was not Ed: was too  
  
Eddy: Was not ed: was to  
  
Ed: ok double d went there.  
  
Edd: no ed I stay away from sites that have porn links  
  
Suddenly ed pulled out a pistol and shot a big can full of ether. Then the room blew up and the eds were flying out the window.  
  
See you space cowboy.......  
  
Prev. of next chap.  
  
Edd : eddy what has gotten into you.  
  
Eddy: what double d  
  
Edd :it says here that you take a drug from one of the black dragon's drug lords  
  
Edd: next chapter eddy's little helper  
  
Note: if you feel like this need to change to R please tell me. 


	4. eddy's little helper pt 1

Note: for no reason made this chapter a two parts  
  
Note: I have not changed this story to R if I get 6 or more review by 6 different people saying I should then I will, also flaming will not do anything and I will finish this story no matter what.  
  
Warning: if you have a problem with cussing and/or drug uses consider this R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT.  
  
"Why does this ship takes so damn long" said eddy and stats kicking the walls constantly. "oh and another thing what's with that stupid dog. " Said eddy to double d.  
  
"Eddy this ship takes long because space is big and the dog was Ed's idea" said double. "Ed?" "yes he said that he likes it when dogs play video games" said double d.  
  
"How the hell does the dog play video games," said eddy. That ruby he ate makes you be very good at video games" said double "remember"  
  
Section 3 eddy little helper pt 1  
  
Eddy went into a room ware ed and the dog were playing super smash brothers melee. Ed could not beet the dog if fact it was impossible to beet the dog that ate the ruby.  
  
"Hey lumpy" said eddy. Ed ignored eddy trying to beet the dog but couldn't. "HEY LUMPY," yelled eddy.  
  
"Yes eddy" said ed. "Why is that dog on our ship" said eddy. "He plays video games" said ed. "Is that it" said eddy "yeah"  
  
"you could at least give it a name" said eddy. "How about galaga" said ed. "galaga?" said eddy " you mean that old video game." "Yes, that is what I call him cuz that is what I call him." Said ed.  
  
"Hey double d how much more time until we get to Ganymede" said eddy. In about two days" said double d.  
  
meanwhile back on mars.  
  
Zoozitskee, nester, and Leroy were in the ally waiting for Zeek but no ware in sight.  
  
"I saw on TV he was caught by some idiot bounty hunters" said Leroy. "WHATTT" said zoozitskee "why didn't you tell us".  
  
"Don't worry about it" said nester "I just got a test subject for my drug." "What drug?" said Leroy.  
  
"The drug that I made" said nester. I heard they are going to Ganymede lets get a super fast space ship and beat them there. Said nester.  
  
"me and leroy need to find the guy who blew up my car with a shoe string" said zoozitskee. "how the hell did he do that" said nester. "don't know but he did it.  
  
"Its so convenient that they are going to the same place is where my drug company" said nester  
  
Two days later on Ganymede.  
  
Eddy was browsing around the computer for bounties and saw nothing. "FUCK" said eddy.  
  
Eddy went outside  
  
Eddy see a jawbreaker and starts running for it. Eddy puts it in his mouth. Suddenly a person comes up and throws a pill in eddy's mouth and eddy passes out.  
  
Eddy awakes in the bebop only to find out that he is craving for more pills.  
  
"need more pills" said eddy. Eddy then started running in a loop all across the bebop.  
  
"NEED MORE PILLS," NEED MORE PILLS, "NEED MORE PILLS. He said this for 6hour now until a knock on the door. Double d went to answer it.  
  
"hello" said double d "would any of you guys like to buy the pills eddy just had" said nester"  
  
"eddy went over to the door giving as much woolong as he had" nester went away and eddy took a another pill and felt like normal.  
  
"Ohhhh, that feeelssssssssss good" said eddy who sounded like he was stoned.  
  
Another knock on the door double d ignored it but it got knocked down and a girl with red hair who looked about 13 year old ran in and said "hello spike and jet person"  
  
"Who are you" said eddy still sounding like he is high or stoned." Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th."  
  
She said. "or you people person can call me ed or Edward. "we'll call you Edward since there already is an ed" said double d pointing to ed who is banging his head againt the wall.  
  
NOTE: Edward did age over the 3 year period.  
  
"Where are spike, jet and faye person. " Said Edward. Jet gave this ship to us and spike died, I don't know about faye.  
  
"oh" said Edward. Suddenly ein walks in barking at galaga.  
  
then galaga shots a bird at Ein (believe it or not). And then starts barking at each other.  
  
"any way me think me know what up with eddy person" said edward  
  
"yeah eddy" said double "what have you been taking anyway" said double d "these" said eddy and holds up a bottle of pills that said fungoose.  
  
"let me see that bottle" said double d. double d took one of the pills out of the bottle, smashed it and put it under a microscope.  
  
Then double d looked under the microscope and gasp. "if he takes this stuff for a week he'll die.  
  
"ed knows where antidote is but you'll have to do me one favor" said Edward. "ok any thing" said double d "me want you to take ed with you on your bounty hunting."  
  
"ok you have to sneak to the black dragon's drug company and get it"  
  
"what" said double d we'll never make it. "No we assault it" said edward  
  
to be continued.....  
  
ed:on our next chapter  
  
double d :we try to sneak into the drug company by going in the sewers but there are people from the past like sadam, mike Tyson and Michele jackson in it we have to fight off them  
  
double d:next section eddy' little helper pt 2  
  
NOTE: please tell me if this needs to be changed to R 


End file.
